ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman R
Ultraman R is an Ultra from an unknown world and the elder brother of Ultraman B. He is separated from his brother when they were defeated by a monster, resulting in the creation of two parallel worlds. Ultraman R takes fashion store clerk Katsumi Minato as his host. History Before Katsumi Ultraman R and Ultraman B chased a powerful monster to Earth near a small village. The monster decimated the area around it using its space-manipulating power, causing anomalies to form. The two Ultras were defeated during a beam fight with the monster, causing the creation of two parallel worlds. Separated and weakened, both Ultras vanish, scattering crystals all over the world they inhabit. R was heavily injured and entered a period of stasis. By the time he meets with Katsumi, he is at the edge of dying. Katsumi Before R The crystals scattered by R would be used by the eccentric businessman Makoto Aizen to fund his company, Aizen-Tech. Said company would then grow on to become the most profitable technology company in the nation, large enough to construct their own city built near the crater where R fought the monster. Katsumi Minato was born from Ushio Minato, owner of a small fashion store and Ms. Minato, an Aizen-Tech scientist. One day, his mother mysteriously disappeared alongside a small group of researchers. His father's business was almost bankrupt, after a fraud deal. Ushio sent the still Katsumi to an Aizen-Tech orphanage, wishing that he would grow up to become a great man. In the orphanage, Katsumi befriended a girl named Asahi, forging a sibling-like relationship. On his 12th birthday, Ushio returned and adopted Katsumi alongside Asahi. He then revealed that Makoto Aizen lent some money as compensation for Ms. Minato's disappearance. Aizen himself would frequently visit the family. After graduating from high school, Katsumi helps his father to pay Asahi's school fees. Working as a store clerk, he often looks into the current fashion trends. Katsumi with R Before B While looking for groceries, Katsumi stumbled upon an underground pawn shop. The shop contains strange items, clearly not from Earth. Katsumi takes an interest on a black box, containing a Gyro, a device forged by people from the stars. He bought the box and brought it home. Katsumi was haunted by nightmares for a few days and concluded that the box caused it. He decided to return the box to the pawn shop but he suddenly collapsed. Ultraman R talked with Katsumi inside the latter's mind, warning him of a future monster attack and how he is going to vanish soon. Initially, he dismissed R's claims but then a giant monster appears. Using his final strength, R protected Katsumi from the monsters attack and gave him instructions on how he could save the city before disappearing. Using the Gyro and a Flame Crystal, Katsumi transforms into Ultraman R or at least takes over the body of Ultraman R. While at first struggling to adapt to R's body, he successfully fights back and defeated the monster. He continues to fight monsters while keeping his identity a secret... until Asahi found out. Thankfully Asahi promises to keep it a secret though he is annoyed every time she brings it up. Katsumi as R Meeting B During a night stroll with Asahi, a small portal opens up, showing a man with a Gyro. TBA Personality Ultraman R Ultraman R in contrast to Ultraman B is much calmer and stoic. Knowing that he can't live any longer, he desperately tries to persuade Katsumi to become his host. He willingly sacrifices his life to protect Katsumi and dies in the process. His body would, however, be used by Katsumi to protect the city. Katsumi Minato Katsumi is a kind-hearted person willing to help others. He helps his father not only to pay Asahi's school fees but also to thank him for raising him. When he deals with customers, he tries his best to convince them to buy the store's products, using his knowledge of the latest fashion trends and charisma. He can be a bit narcissistic at times. Due to his double life, he tries his best to keep his secret identity as Ultraman a secret. Transformation Katsumi inserts the Flame Crystal to the Gyro. The Gyro then opens and is placed at chest level. Katsumi then pulls the handles, transforming into Ultraman R. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Barrier: R can conjure an energy barrier to block attacks. Physical * Flaming Uppercut: R coats his right hand on fire and delivers an uppercut. * Flying Kick: R flies high into the sky and delivers a diving kick. Special * Fire Bomb: R fires one or multiple blasts of fire energy that explodes on the target. * Fire Bullet: R can shoot a small fireball by putting his fingers in a gun shape. * Flame Sphere Shoot: R's finisher attack. He uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. Trivia * The image for Ultraman R is created by UltraGrenburr12678. * Page Zero of RaBies. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Ultras Category:RaBies